Daughter of a Time Traveler and a Medjai
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: One adventure ends and another beginnings. Kagome and Sango are send to 1923 Egypt and ended up in a village full with Medjai that knew Kagomes real parents. Now she has to take over her fathers tribe as their new chieftain and protect the city of the dead from the creature.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

The daughter of a Time Travel and a Medjai

.

.

A lonely tear fell down on Kagome's cheek as she read the letter her mother had gave her before she left to stay in the feudal era. Her mother gave her a small box that had old letters, a journal and told her not open it until she was on the other side. When she opened the letter an old black and white pitcher was in it and in the pitcher there was an older version of her in desert clothes and a good looking young man, dress in black, with two tattoos on his cheeks and was holding a baby girl in his arms. On the back it said _'1903: Family together: Basal, Juri and Kagome'_. In the letter the woman that she had believed to be her mother was actually her aunt and the woman in the pitcher was her real mother. Kimi's twin sister Juri Nara was a priestess as well and was a powerful one at that and had the ability to time travel. Her favorite place to go was Egypt, mostly to learn more about other culture priestess. Then two years after she was born she stayed in one time period and fell in love with a certain Medjai name Basal, a chieftain leader of one of the twelve Medjai tribes. Four years after Kagome was born it seemed that the Goddess Lady Amaterasu knew about Kagome's destiny and needed her to go back in the modern era. So she force Juri and Kagome back without Basal and took away her ability to time travel anymore. Taking away her ability shortened her lifespan and died before Kagome's fifth birthday.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling down. How could the gods be so cruel to tire apart her family just because of the stupid cruse Shikon Jewel that was inside her. She just lost her respect to the goddess. Then she went looked through the old letters and to her surprise it was from her father. It seemed that Juri had told Basal about her abilities and where she lived. They were about how he missed them and that he wish to be with them. The letters went on how on his life went on and then the last letter was from a man name Abdul Bey saying that her father had died on the same time and day her mother did. Then Kagome picked up the journal and saw that it was Juri's life as she was traveling through time. When she picked it up she saw a medallion in the box. It had a pyramid in it with an eye in the middle and two snakes on both sides. She looked back that the pitcher again and saw that her father Basal was wearing the same medallion. She smiled and lightly brushed her fingertips on it which sparked on it a little. Then, out of nowhere, the wind started to pick up and it looked like a storm was about to brew. So she clipped the medallion around her neck, put the journal and the letters in her new black backpack and headed towards the village.

Even though Inuyasha and her had decided to stay as friends Kagome couldn't bare to leave her friends in the feudal era behind and there was no way she could go back to the modern era as a normal girl after all her adventures. Her mother…erm… aunt understood since she went through the same thing with her sister.

When she got to the village she spotted her best friend/sister figure Sango was standing by the entrance of the village waiting for her with Kilala on her shoulder.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome said

"After Inuyasha left to see Sesshomaru he told me that he smelled a storm coming in fast so I came to see you made it safely." Sango said

After finishing that sentence lightning struck and the wind started to blew harder and harder.

"I've never seen storms like this before have you?!" Kagome yelled because of the wind.

"No! This doesn't look natural!" Sango said holding Kilala tight. "We better warn the village!"

Before they could move a big tornado appeared in the sky and headed towards them. The two tried to run away from it but it was too late. They got sucked in the tornado and the storm just disappeared as if it didn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

_Arabic language_

* * *

Six year old Ardeth Bey sat down with his little brother Rashid, and his best friend Kagome as they watch festival begin. Everyone was having a great time and in the middle of the music Ardeth saw one of the other village boys walking up to Kagome to asked her to dance. The boy saw Ardeth's glare and he backed away. Ardeth smirked in victory. He didn't like sharing his friendship with Kagome with other boys. But it was so hard since she was so likeable and all the other boys thought she was cute.

"_I saw that Ardeth."_ Kagome glared at him

"_I did nothing." _Ardeth smiled trying to look innocent

She still glared at him but she couldn't help but smile back at him. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him for too long but knew that she had her mothers' temper. So he knew not to push her too far.

"_I made you something for you Ardeth."_ She said

She took out a beaded necklace with a Medjai symbol in the middle. He smiled at it and let her put it around his neck.

"_Thank you Kagome."_ He said

Then he kissed her on the cheek and he smirked when she looked away from him when her face was covered with blush. Suddenly the sky started to get cloudy and the sound of a storm was about to start. Everyone stop what they were doing and let out shriek when a blot of light hit the ground. Then a very beautiful woman appeared out of it and Ardeth saw Kagome's mother Juri gasp and looked afraid. Kagome ran over to her mother and her father Basal, who stood in front of them to protect them from harm.

"_Who are you? What do you want?" _Basal asked

The woman ignored him and looked at Juri as she spoke to her in another language. Juri started yelling at the lady in the same language and whatever she said anger the lady and her eyes started to glow bright yellow. Then a bright swirling light surrounded Juri and Kagome. Basal tried to grab them but he just went through them. Ardeth eyes widen in fear as he saw his best friend and his betroth started slowly to disappear. He ran towards them and when he was about to grab Kagome's hand they just vanish.

* * *

Ardeth woke up panting from the dream he just had. It has been fifteen years since his dear friend and her mother vanish before his eyes. He sighed. He hated that memory. Then he lay back down on his bed and fiddle with necklace Kagome had gave him that day. He never took off for it was the only reminder of her. His little dessert flower.

When morning came he and his men were getting ready to leave for Hamunaptra when he heard his mother arguing with his little brother. It was always the same thing. Their mother has been telling them that it was time to fine a wife since their twenty-one birthdays. Ardeth wouldn't listen since he still believed that Kagome will come back to him. Rashid on the other hand wasn't betrothed to anyone so she focused more on him and Ardeth thank Allah for that. After that, Ardeth and the rest of the Medjai were on the move. Ardeth heard his brother muttering to himself so he turn his horse towards him.

"Care to share brother?" Ardeth asked

Radish sighed "Mother told me if I don't fine a wife soon she is going to find me one on her own."

"I'm surprise you haven't found one yet Rashid your very popular the women in the village." Ardeth laughed

"Not as popular as you." Rasdih chuckled

"My heart only belongs to one woman." Ardeth said softly touching the necklace.

"It's been fifteen years Ardeth. Do you really think she's coming back?" Rasdih asked

"My heart tells she will, brother." Ardeth said "Tell me, what you are looking for in a wife?"

"Well… for one thing she would have to be beautiful, smart, and could cook. It will be nice to know that she could fight and has a temper." Rasdih said "I like a woman that could keep me in line. Better than a wife that's quite and nods at everything that I say."

Ardeth laughed. Then he heard lightning coming from the direction in Hamunaptra. They weren't expecting a storm like this anytime soon so the two brothers hurry to the cliff where they could see the city better. Ardeth eyes widen when he saw the tornado. It looked just like the one from fifteen years ago. Suddenly a beam of light shot down in the middle of the tornado and it disappeared. When the dust of sand was gone Ardeth saw two figures lying on the ground. He could tell that they were females and his heart started to beat faster.

'Could it be?' He thought

He raced to the city with his brother behind him. When they got close to them they dismount their horses and walked towards the two women. Ardeth notice that they were wearing foreign clothes that he had seen Juri wore before. Japanese clothes he believed. He went over to the woman with black hair and when he turn her over his heart nearly stopped. She looked like vision of his Kagome. Same raven black hair, light skin, and her heart shape face. Then she opened her blue eyes a little and that made him believe that it was her. Sadly her eyes closed again slumped into his arms. He held her tight, fearing that she will disappear again and then picked her and her bag up. He looked at his brother who was staring deeply at the other woman. She looked to be the same age as Kagome (perhaps two years older than her) had brown hair, a strange weapon was strapped on her back and was holding on to a cat. Ardeth had to keep himself from laughing when he saw the look on his brothers' face. It appears that his brother had found the woman of his dreams and Ardeth was finally given back the woman he lost and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

"**Arabic"**

"_Japanese"_

Kagome had started to stir from her sleep and she thought everything must have been a dream. When she opened her eyes she wasn't in Kaede hut. She was lying on a pelt with blankets covering her, next to was a fire and saw that she was in a large tent. She got startle when someone opened the front of the tent. He was a handsome man with brown eyes, black hair and wore the same outfit she saw her father wore in the pitcher. When she looked at his face she felt like she knew him somehow.

"I see you're finally up." He smiled as he spoke in English

"Where am I and what year is it?" Kagome ask in English

"You are in the desert of Egypt and the year is 1923. You and your friends have been out cold for about three days." He said sitting right next to her and then pour a cup of water for her.

"Where is she?" She asked and took the cup when he offered it. "Thank you."

"She is in another tent across from us. She is still conscience. You're the first to wake up." He said

Kagome was relief that Sango was okay and then looked back at the man. She couldn't stop this feeling that she knew him but she just couldn't place it. Then she realized that she has been staring at him for a while and looked down at her cup when she saw him smirk at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Its just… you looked familiar to me but I don't know from where." She said

She back up at him and saw the hurt look in his eyes but didn't let his face show it.

"Have we meant before?" She asked

The question hurt Ardeth more than any battle wound that he had in the past. He knew he should have expected that she wouldn't remember him. She was only four when she disappeared.

"My name is Ardeth Bey." He said, hoping his name would jog some part of her memory.

'Ardeth Bey?' She thought

The name did ring a bell but Kagome still couldn't place it. Then her eyes landed on the necklace he was wearing. The middle of it had the same medaling as her fathers and was decorated with symbols and gems. Then a memory flashed in her head. She a child at the time and making a necklace for someone she truly cared about. Later on she was sitting next to a boy that was two years older and she gave it to him as a gift. She looked back up and realized that the boy was this man.

"Ardeth." She whispered in with a smile. She lifted her hand to touch his face to make sure he was real. **"I can't believe it's you."** She whispered in Arabic that she hasn't used in years.

Ardeth smiled down at her as she was starting to remember and touch her hand that was on his cheek and lean his forehead on to hers.

"My desert flower, how have I missed you after all these years." He whispered

She blushed at the nickname he gave her when they were kids. Whatever happened the tornado brought her back to her true home. Either by conquincidence, fate or that the gods gave her this as way to say sorry. She didn't care. She was happy to see her old friend again and glade that he hadn't forgotten her.

During their moment the wind blew and Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a dark aura. From what little memory she had and thanks to her mothers' journal only one place in Egypt had that feeling. Hamuaptra: the city of the dead. From what her people believed that it is curse by a high priest mummy.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked when he noticed how tense she was.

"You're now guarding Hamunaptra." She stated more than asked

"Yes, since I've turn eighteen it was turn to protect the city in my fathers' place." He said "You and your friend were found there."

Kagome shivered when he said that. She didn't like the sound of it, not one bit.

"**Ardeth, the other one is starting to wake." **Rashid said from outside of the tent.

"Come, she might feel at ease if she sees you first." Ardeth said

He helped her up and led her out of the tent. When she was outside Kagome saw a young man, he was about two years younger than Ardeth. They looked like they could be related. Then it clicked. She remembered that Ardeth had a little brother name Rashid.

"Rashid?" She asked

"Hello little Kagome." He smiled and hugged her. "I see you are still little too." He laughed as he patted her head.

Kagome glared at him and kicked him really hard in the shins.

"Ow!" He whined

"Careful, Rashid, don't forget she always took you down when we were kids." Ardeth laughed

"I see she still has a mean kick too." Rashid whined while rubbing his now bruised leg.

While Rashid was still whining Ardeth led Kagome to the tent just in time when Sango woke up. Kagome was greeted by Kilala who jumped in her arms and purred when she rubbed her head against Kagome cheek.

"I'm glad to see you're okay too Kilala." She said

Kilala mew happily and leaped over Kagomes' shoulder and landed on Ardeths' shoulder. Ardeth looked at Kilala with unease since he never seen a cat like her but then relaxed and started scratching her cheek.

"_Are you okay Sango?"_ Kagome asked Japanese

Sango nod and then looked at the man that stood at the front of the tent.

"_Who is he Kagome and where are we?"_ She asked

So Kagome told her everything and how they are now in a different time and country.

"_Is there any way back?" _Sango asked

"_I'm not sure. I didn't have the same ability as my mother did but I will find a way to send you back Sango." _Kagome said

"_What about you Kagome? Aren't you coming back?"_ She asked

"_This is my homeland and my people. I can't leave them again. I'm needed to stay here."_ Kagome said with a smile.

"_Then I'm staying with you. You have always been little sister to me and Kohaku gone your all I have left."_ Sango said squeezing Kagomes' hand

Kagome looked up at Ardeth with a smile.

"Do you think you can teach us both Arabic, Ardeth?" Kagome asked in English

"Both?" He raised a brow

"Well I haven't used it in such a long time. I might be a little rusty." Kagome said "And Sango only knows Japanese and little bit of English."

"I will be honor to, my desert flower. But I'm afraid we are going to have to wait for the council to decide if your friend could stay." He said "Remember our tribes don't like or trust outsiders."

"Well I am my fathers' daughter. If he could convince them to allow my mother in the tribe, I will try my hardest to convince them too." She said

Kagome looked back at Sango and explain what was going on. Sango looked at Ardeth and nod her head as thanks. Ardeth nod back and looked at the entrance when his brother entered the tent. He looked at him with amusement as he watched the scene between his little brother and his betroths friend look at each other.

"Yes brother." He said and chuckled when his brother jumped a little.

"Uh…a carrier falcon just arrived. It's from Kagomes' grandfather. It says that he will be here tomorrow as fast as he can." Rashid said in embarrassment

"Thank you Rashid, you may go." Ardeth said

Rashid bowed his head and gave Sango one last glanced before he left.

"My grandfather is still alive?" Kagome smiled as she walked up to him.

"Yes, he took over the tribe again when your father passed away. He and Nana always believed that you will return one day." He said before he kissed her on the forehead which made her blush more. "You must try and sleep soon my desert flower. Tomorrow you will see him again. You may sleep here with your friend or in your own tent."

"I will like to stay with Sango if you don't mine." She said

Ardeth nod and kissed her forehead again. "Goodnight my desert flower."

"Goodnight."

When he left Kagome blushed more and when she turned around she saw Sango with Kilala in her arms and she saw the smirk on her face.

"_Not one word you two." _Kagome growled

Sango couldn't help but giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Months have passed by and Kagome and Sango had gotten use to this new time and new country. Thanks to Kagomes grandparents they were able to convince the counsel to let Sango live with them in the tribe and both girls became the first female Medjai's. Then since Kagome had come back, both Ardeths' parents and Kagomes' grandparents had remind them of their betrothal to each other. Kagome couldn't help but blushed and Sango couldn't stop laughing at Kagomes shock. To ease her worries Ardeth had told her that he was willingly to wait till she was ready.

Three years later they had announced that their wedding will be in a month, on the day of Kagomes 21 birthday. Kagome and Sango were in Cairo heading to the museum where Ardeths uncle works at. Ever since she had read her mothers' journal she came across a name that had plagued her mind and wanted to know more about her.

"Kagome, Sango. Surprise to see you two here." Dr. Bey said "Does Ardeth and Rashid know you are here."

"Yes they do. I was hoping to fine some information on someone in the library." Kagome smiled

"Of course, right this way ladies." Dr. Bey said, showing them the way to the library. "May I ask who is it that you seek to know about?"

"A priestess by the name Basset." Kagome said

"The name doses ring a bell but…" Dr. Bey was cut off when he heard a large noise coming from the library.

The three hurried and no one could believe what they saw. All the books shelves have fall down and the person that was standing in the middle of it was Evy Carnahan. Kagome and Sango hid their smiles and laughter when they saw the look on Dr. Beys' face.

"Look at this! Son of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs, flies, locust! Anything but you!" He yelled "Compare to you the other plagues were a joy."

"I'm really sorry Dr. Bey it was an accident." Evy said

"My dear when Ramses the second destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You! Are a catastrophe! Look at my Library! Why do I put up with you?" He said

"You put up with me because I could read and write ancient Egyptian. I am the only person in a thousand miles who can properly catalogue and code this place that's why." Evy said

"I put up with you because your parents were our finest patrons that why." Bey said "May Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this meshiver!"

Then he walked away, leaving Kagome and Sango there.

"_That's our uncle in law for you."_ Kagome said dryly

"_Kind of reminds me of you when you yell at Inuyasha."_ Sango giggled

"I'm sorry you had to see that Kagome, and Sango." Evy said "But it is good to see you two again it has been too long."

"Her fiancé doesn't like her being out in the city without him." Sango teased "Afraid that someone might try and steal his precious desert flower."

"Oh, like Rashid isn't that same with you." Kagome smirked "He nearly ripped that Americans' head off when he winked at you."

Eve couldn't help but smile at her two friends. Before they came around it was quite lonely in the museum. They have told her a lot about Japanese history and found it all fascinating but still loved ancient Egyptian. The two stopped bickering when they heard a noise in the other part of the museum. The three went over to see what it was.

"Hello." Evy called out

No one replied back but Kagome and Sango knew someone else was in there so they took out their blades and Evy grabbed a torch from a nearby statue and the three walked in.

"Abdul, Mohammed, Bob." Evy said as she looked around.

"You do know that their dead, right Evy?" Kagome joked

Another loud bang sounded and both girls walked closer to where it was coming from. When they were closer to the opened sarcophagus the corpse inside suddenly sat up. Evy scream and Kagome and Sango was about to stab the thing until they heard a familiar laugh. It was Evys' idiot older brother Jonathan.

"Have you no respect for the dead." Kagome glared

"Of course I do. But sometimes I'd rather like to join them." Jonathan said as he wrapped his arm around the mummy's shoulders. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well I wish you would do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career like you ruined yours. Now get out." Evy demanded as she fixed the mummy back into place.

"Oh my dear sweet baby sister, I'll have you…know that at this moment my career is on a high note." Jonathan said as he stumbled drunkenly out of the sarcophagus.

"Oh please, high note." Sango scoffed _"Since when did he have an actual decent job at all."_

Kagome chuckled

"Oh Jonathan please, I am really not in the mood for you. I just made a bit of a mess in the Library and The Bembridge scholars rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." Evy said as she sat down.

Kagome and Sango felt sorry for their friend, knowing that she has tried hard to prove herself. They sat by her side and give her a hug.

"You'll always have me old mum." Jonathon said taking her hands.

"Us too." Kagome and Sango said

Then Jonathan jumped up excitedly. "Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." Jonathan said running back to the sarcophagus and started searching for something.

"Oh Jonathan not another worthless trinket, if I have to take one more piece to try and sell for you…" Evy trailed off as her brother handed her the item.

Kagome and Sango eyes widen when they saw the key to the creatures' sarcophagus and they looked at each other with worries' and fear for the worst to come.

"Where did you get this?" Evy asked

"Oh I dig down in Thebes." Jonathan hesitated

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him when she knew, from his aura, that he was lying about that.

"Please Evy, tell me that I found something." Jonathan begged her.

Evy found a way to open the box and it opened up showing that a map was inside.

"Jonathan." Evy whispered in disbelief with a smile.

"Yes." Jonathan whispered excitedly

"I think you found something." Evy said as she took out the map.

.

.

Kagome and Sango waited outside Dr. Beys' office as Evy and Jonathan was showing him the map. When the doors open the girls looked straight at the siblings.

"What happen?" Kagome asked

"The old man burnt off part of the map with Hamunaptra on it." Jonathan cried Kagome and Sango masked their relief on that note but knew that they weren't going to give up that easily.

"That doesn't matter, Jonathan told me where he got it from so we're going now." Evy said "Would you two like to come with us?"

"Sorry we have unfished business here." Kagome said "We'll catch up later."

The two siblings nodded and head off while Kagome and Sango went inside Dr. Beys office.

"They're not going to stop." Sango stated

"I knew they won't." Dr. Bey sighed

"So what do we do?" Kagome said hoping that they won't have to kill their friend.

"Send word to Ardeth and Rashid. Let them know what happened. I want you two to follow them and if they do fine the city make sure they don't fine the creature." He ordered

They bowed they heads and left the office. When they got to their apartment Sango wrote a note for Ardeth and attach it to Kilalas' collar. With great speed Kilala raced out of the city and when she was far away she transform into her tigress form and flew in the air. It wasn't until night fall that Kilala made it to the medjai campsite. The men weren't alarmed by her form since they had three years to get used to it. She landed on the ground and walked over to Ardeth. He saw the note on her collar and read it. He was unease that both he and his brothers' beloved ones were in the city but knew they can handle themselves and then his eyes widen when he read that someone had found the map and the key to the creatures' layer.

"**Something wrong brother?" **Rashid asked

"**Ready the horses, we have work to do."** Ardeth said


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

Kagome and Sango waited by the docks for Evy, Jonathan and their guide to the city of the dead. They really hoped that Ardeth and Rashid are able to stop them from going. They saw Evy and her brother walking towards them and they told them that they are just waiting for their guided.

"So you really think this guy is going to show up?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, yes, yes. I know he's a cowboy but I know his kind and his word is his word." Jonathan said

"We'll, personally, I think he's a filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." Evy said in anger

"Anyone I know?" A voice asked

Kagome and Sango turned to see a tall dirty brown, blue eyes American man. They recognized him. He was in the French union army that was at Hamunaptra three years ago. A bloodshed battle had happen between them and Arabs. He was the only one that survived.

"Oh hello." Evy said

Kagome and Sango saw the way she looked at the American and they hid their smiles and giggles.

"Smashing way to start our adventures, eh O'Connell?" Jonathan said patting him the chest before shaking his hands.

"Yeah, yeah smashing." The man said checking his pocket.

"At least he smart enough to not trust him." Sango said to Kagome and they laughed

Rick saw them and raised a brow.

"Oh yeah Mr. O'Connell these are good friends of ours Kagome and Sango. They live in the outskirts of Egypt." Evy said

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said and Sango just bowed her head.

"Likewise." He said with a kind smile, turned back to Jonathan. "Oh that reminds me, no hard feelings about the…" He made a punching gesture with his fist.

"Oh no, no happens all the time." Jonathan said

"Yeah mostly by Kagome and me when he's drunk and try's to grope us." Sango smirked

Rick laughed seeing that he might get along with these girls.

"Mr. O'Connell," Evy said strongly "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this all isn't some kind of a flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you…"

"You're warning me?" Rick said in disbelief. "Lady, let me put it this way. My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." He added that sentence with a lighter note and walked up on the ramp, onto their boat.

Evy stared after him as he went.

"Oh yes, she right Sango. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel." Kagome said sarcastically in a British accent, with a smirk.

"Very indeed, nothing to like there at all." Sango smirked, joining in the game

Evy turned to them with a grin knowing that they were just teasing her but then it turn to a frown when she heard…

"Bright good morning to all!"

Kagome and Sango turned to see a smelly, fat, short Egyptian man.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" Evy asked disgruntled

"I am here to protect my investment." He said making his way up the ramp too. "Thank you very much."

Everyone just sighed with displeased.

While everyone was outside Kagome and Sango stayed inside waiting for their fiancé. They heard a knocking on the door and Kagome went to open it. She smiled to see that it was Ardeth and Rashid.

"Ardeth." She kissed him after they came in and shut the door behind them.

"My love, I'm glad you're not hurt." He said

"Rashid." Sango said before kissing him

They heard people started shooting and knew that a battle was happening.

"You should leave now Al is getting the key and map." Ardeth said

"Hook man, you got to be kidding." Sango glared

Rashid laughed

"Even if you did take the map I don't think that'll stop Evie and the others." Kagome said "They have a guide that has been there."

"He's the same man that we let live three years ago." Sango said

"Looks like we have to kill them. Owe." Rashid said and his arm where Sango hit him.

"Evie is our friend, we can't kill them." Kagome pleaded

Ardeth sighed. He could never say no to his beloved desert flower.

"If they still go we will raid their camp give them a warning to leave. But if they don't leave the next day then we have no choice but to kill them my love." Ardeth said

"Kagome! Sango!"

"It's Evie." Kagome said

"We have to go." Sango said grabbing their bags.

"Remember my love be safe." Ardeth said before kissing her cheeks. "And don't let them find the creature."

"We'll try my love." She said and she and Sango left to fine Evie

When they did fine her they saw Rick toss her over board.

"There you two are." He said as he saw Kagome and Sango heading his way. "Can you two swim?"

"Yes we can swim, but if you think I'm gonna let you toss me over board like that you'll live to regret it pal." Kagome growled

She pushed him aside and jumped over herself, followed by Sango. When they reached the surface they saw Evy swimming towards the shore, so they followed after her. Moments later everyone made it to shore.

"We've lost everything." Evy said in disbelief as the boat burned down behind them and the others assembled on the other bank. "All of our tools, all the equipment, all of our clothes!"

"O'Connell! Hey, O'Connell!" Shouted a voice from the opposite bank. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!"

"Hey Beni!" Rick taunted back "It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

Kagome and Sango grinned at Beni's response as he mutter and kidded the water childishly. It reminded them of inuyahsa when he was proven wrong.

"So what now?" Jonathan asked, as he stood shivering

Kagome looked around and notice that their village is close by.

"Our village isn't far from here. We can restock are stuff from there." She said

Rick agreed to the plan and since he seemed to know where it was Kagome let him led the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

_Kagome looked around and saw that she was in a palace in ancient Egypt and that she was watching two women fighting with Sais. One looked like Evy but she didn't know who the other woman was but had a feeling that she was the Pharaohs mistress Anck-su-namun. Then Anck-su-namun tripped Evy and looked like she was going to kill her but an arrow appeared and knocked the sai out of the mistress hands. Anck-su-namun looked up and glared at the person that disarmed her. Kagome eyes widen when she saw who it was. It was her or a reincarnation of her. The only thing that was different about her was that she was very tan and wore ancient Egyptian clothes._

"_Priestess Basset you have returned." The pharaoh said as he rise from throne_

"_My king." Basset said before bowing to him_

"_You bring good news I hope?" He asked_

"_Indeed I have my king." She said_

_She held out a bag that she was caring and opened it to him to show what was inside. Kagome walked up to see what was inside and saw three heads of some kind of snake demon._

"_The kingdom is safe once more thanks to you." The pharaoh smiled_

_Everyone in the room clapped when the pharaoh did and Basset bowed again for his kindness._

"_Thank you, but I couldn't have done without my team." Basset said and looked to her side._

_Kagome looked and saw people that looked like Sango, Ardeth and Radish but dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes too. They bowed to their pharaoh when he praised them on their achievement. Kagome saw that Ardeth renicarnion gave Basset a few glances and saw her smile, this shows that even back then they were in love with each other. But her smile faded when an arm was wrapped around Basset waist and saw a tall Egyptian man that was wearing priest robes._

"_Imhotep you must be proud of your wife to be." The Pharaoh said_

_If Kagome was drinking water right now she would have choked from what the pharaoh said. Basset and Imhotep were engaged. But that had to be impossible. She looked at Basset and saw that she was still keeping a smile on her face but her eyes was showing sadness. Kagome looked at Ardeths reincarnation and saw that he was glaring holes at the high priest and clenched his fist._

"_Always your highness, I'm just glad that she is safe and unharmed." Imhotep said and then kissed Basset on the cheek._

Kagome woke up and she felt nauseous and confuses.

When morning came Kagome woke up Sango and the two got ready for the trip to the city of the dead. The group was able to reach Kagomes' village in time and had spin the night there. Kagome said her goodbyes to her grandparents and the two girls went to get their horses. They would prefer Kilala but they didn't want to scare their traveling friends with their little feline neko true form. But Kilala was still going with them as she sat on Sango's shoulder. When their horses were ready they found Rick and Jonathan arguing with one of the camel sales men about the price to buy four camels. Hey it's for the royal wedding and the villagers want everything to be prefect.

"Four! I only want four!" Jonathan yelled at the sales man and then turned to Rick. "Can you believe this man?!"

Rick rolled his eyes.

"Would you just pay the man!" Rick yelled

Jonathan groaned in defeat and paid the man for the camels.

"Oh for crisis sakes! I can't believe the prices of these flea bags." He said and saw the man smiled. "Yes, happy. Yeah, good."

"Well we could have gotten them for free. All we had to do is give him your sister." Rick said

"Yeah, kind of tempting wasn't it." Jonathan said

Evy came back when the women in the village were finished helping her with an outfit. Kagome and Sango hid a smirk when they saw how awe struck Rick was when he saw her in it.

"Awfully." He said

Evy smile and if her vail wasn't on you probably could see her blush too. Oh this was going to be very interesting.

Once everyone was ready the girls mounted their horses and Rick and his group mounted their camels and headed off. When they left the villagers waved goodbye to their princess and her protector and the two girls' wave back. The journey was long and the weather was hot but it was quite for a while until Jonathan spoke.

"I never did like camels. Filthy creatures. They bite, they spite. Disgusting." He said

When he said that the warden spit out something like a camel would.

"_Not just camels." _Sango muttered in Japanese

Kagome softly laughed and Kilala mew in agreement.

"I think they're adorable." Evy said

It got quite again and then the warden started to sing something in Arabic which was annoying everyone. After that Kagome started to tell Sango about the dream that she had last night. Sango was surprised to hear that she was in the dream too. But what disturbed her the most was that Besset, who apparently is Kagomes' ancestor, was married to the creature. They defiantly need to talk to Ardeth about it. Maybe he knows something about this.

The next day Kagome and Sango had to hold their laughter when Jonathan and the warden were arguing about him snoring. The warden denied it of course but it was true. No one was able to sleep at all last night. They were getting close to the city and the girls were getting nervous. When they crossed the piles of skeletons they met with other people that Rick told Kagome about. They were Americans that were also looking for the city too and they were being led a man name Beni who he pointed out was the man in front of the group. Kagome cringed at the man. His aura was filled with greed and a lot of a coward in him. He reminded her of a weasel.

"Good Morning my friend." Beni said

Rick nodded to him and everyone halt.

"What the hell we doing?" One American with cowboy accent asked

"Be patience my friend. Be patience." Beni said

"Remember our bet O'Connell. First one to the city: 500 cash bucks." The cowboy said

"One hundred bucks is yours if you help us win that bet." Another American said to Beni.

"Oh my pleasure." Beni said

Rick scoffed and shook his head. The two continue to stare out into the flat nothingness. But then, the sun started to rise in the distance, breaking the flat horizon.

"Get ready for it." He said

"For what?" Evy asked

"We're about to be shown the way." He said

When the sun rose Kagome and Sango saw the city and it almost looked like a mirage like it always did at first.

"Will you look at that?" The cowboy said

"Can you believe it?" The other American said

"Hamunaptra." The American with glasses said

"Here we go again." Rick mutter

"_So it begins." _Kagome said in Japanese

Within minutes the race begins and everyone began to gallop towards the dead city. At first it was Beni and Rick, who were neck and neck in the lead. Beni kept hitting Rick with a stick but then Rick finally grabbed it and threw him off his camel. Kagomes' horse jumped over Beni and now she was in the lead. Sango was right behind and she was laughing at the site Beni was in. But it didn't take long for the two to get to the city and won the race.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

They had setup their little camp and was far away from the other group. After they were done they start their digging. They worked next to a narrow crevice and Rick went to tie a rope around one of the pillars before throwing it inside.

"That's the statue of Anubis, its legs go deep underground." Evy said as she smiled

Most of the men were skittish by it.

"It gives me the creeps." Jonathan muttered

"Be nice, that thing save my life." Rick said

"Well that thing gets me excited." Evy said "According to Bembridge scholars that's where the secret compartment containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra."

Kagome couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the ground where the creature was buried. Ever since they step into the city she has been feeling unease. Like the time she first arrived here and they landed next to it. She was brought out of her glare when Sango bumped her elbow into hers and she pointed towards Evy. She was talking to Rick and it seems that he gave her a gift. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Oh hush, the both of you." Evy said as she walked up to them

"I must admit he is attracting…for an American." Sango said "Not my Rashid but still."

The three girls giggled.

"Are you two sure you won't come down with us?" Evy asked

"We told you of our beliefs Evy. We cannot go in there." Kagome said

Evy sighed but nodded. They watch Rick and the others go down the hole and when they did the two girls went back to their tents to do some more research. They wouldn't be able to see their fiancées until later so they are going through her mothers' journals. So far nothing until Sango found something. It was old and the writing was in Ancient Egyptian but she was still able to read it thanks to Rashid. By the time they finished translating the journal Evy and the others had returned. All but one. Kagome asked what happened to the warden and Evy told them that they weren't sure but he slammed his head to the wall.

"What do you supposed killed him?" Evy asked

"Have you seen how he eats." Jonathan joked

Then Rick finally showed up and told them what happen to the Americans.

"Their diggers sort of melted." He said

"What?" Evy gasped

"How?" Jonathan asked

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. It has been a well know booby-trap in ancient times to protect the treasure of the Pharaoh or the Pharaoh himself from gravy robbers." Kagome said without taking her eyes off the journal.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathan said

He threw something into the fire and then the wind then blew. It spook the two men while Kagome heard someone call her Basset from behind. She looked behind her but saw nothing.

"Oh for goodness sake you four." Evy sighed in frustration

"Still don't believe in cures huh." Kagome teased

"No I don't. I believe if I can see it and touch it then its real. That's what I believe in." Evy said

"I believe in being prepared." Rick said while cocking his shotgun

"Let's see what our friend Warden believe in." Jonathan said by taking the warden bag. He started to dig his hand into it and then… "Ow!"

That scared everyone and Kagome and Sango took out their hidden knifes and Rick pointed his gun at the bag. Turns out that it was just a broken bottle of wine and Jonathan started to drink it. Kagome sighed and Sango rolled her eyes while muttering insults to him in Japanese. Then Rick heard horses heading to the city and he went to check on it. He told Evy to stay but she didn't listen and ran after him with her brother behind her telling her to come back.

"_We should make sure that the boys don't harm them."_ Kagome said in Japanese

Sango nodded and the two girls and Kilala hurried towards the fight. Neither one of them notice the sand hand that was trying to reach out to Kagome and then disappeared. They reach to the fight and they were able to fine their fiancé. Rashid saw Sango and winked at her before going off scaring the Americans. Kagome saw Ardeth chasing after Jonathan on his horse and then Rick jumped on him, which knocked them both down off his horse and down a sand dune. Ardeth unsheathed his sword but Rick shot it out of his hand. Rashid hurried to his brothers and then jump off his horse when Rick almost shot him. Sango heart almost stop when she saw this and thanks Allah that the bullet missed him. The two brothers took out their swords and started to slash at Rick. Then he quickly dodge the swords and then rolled over to a fire pit and lit a dynamite. Ardeth and Rashid halt in their steps and looked at the dynamite with wide eyes.

"Enough! Yallah!" Ardeth ordered "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day." One of his men returned both his and Radish's' horses and they both hopped on. Then they both gave quick glances to their beloved ones before they left. "Yallah! Nimshi!"

Rick took the fuse off the dynamite before it blow up and then saw Evy on the ground with his gun. He helped her up and check to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

"See that proves it. Old Seti's fortunes got to be under this sand." Daniels (one of the Americans) said

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." Henderson said (Another American)

"You're wrong."

They turned to see Kagome holding Kilala in her arms and acted very calm after what just happened.

"Those men are desert people. They value water, not gold." Kagome said

"You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh combine forces, hmm?" Burns asked (The third American)

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and rolled their eyes before heading back to their tents. When everyone return Jonathan gave Evy and Rick some of the wine that he kept to ease up everyone's nerves. He tried giving some to Kagome and Sango but they decline. Jonathan was the first one to be knocked and then the girls were enjoying the show when Rick was trying to teach Evy how to fight when she was drunk. She tried hitting him with a right hook but she missed and almost fell down until he caught her. Then they started talking and it looked like she was about to kiss him until the alcohol took over and she passed out. Kagome kind of felt bad for him but she and Sango couldn't stop laughing.

"Not a word from you two." Rick glared

That just made them laugh even more.

.

.

.

The day Evy, Rick and Jonathan went back underground even after Kagome and Sango had tried to tell them not to. They didn't seem that bother about Ardeth's warning and just went in. Kagome had a feeling that something bad was going to happen when Jonathan told them that they found a Mummy that was under the statue of Anubis. Then she saw the Americans coming over to the fire pit with organ jars.

"Say O'Connell, where do you think these babies will fetch back home?" Henderson asked

"You do know what those are right?" Kagome asked

"And what will that be beautiful?" Henderson smirked as he looked her over.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

"You are pretty much caring dead human organs." Sango glared

They looked at the jar with an unease look but then shrugged it off.

"We heard you boys found yourselves a nice gooey mummy." Burns mocked "Congratulations."

"You know if you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood." Daniels laughed

"Has anyone everyone ever told you not to mock the dead, because one day it will always come back and haunt you." Kagome glared

"Look what I found." Evy said

"You're in her seat." Rick said to the weasel Beni

He chuckled as if he was joking.

"Now." Rick order

He quickly got up and tried to set where Kagome and Sango where until Kilala hissed at him so he sat somewhere else.

"Scarabs skeletons, flesh eaters." She said "I found them inside our friends' coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guys, and then they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked

"Very slowly." Evy said

"Well he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him." Jonathan joked

"No. Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter." Rick joked

"Or mistress." Kagome muttered

"Well accordingly to my readings our friends suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses one only reserved only for the most evil of blasphemer's. In my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been preforming."

"That bad, huh?" Rick asked

"Yes, well, they…they never use it because they fear it so. It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt." Evy said

With that said Kagome and Sango left and headed towards their tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

Kagome found herself underneath the grounds of the dead city and next to the sarcophagus of the creature. The wind started to appear out of nowhere and then the creatures' hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

"_You will be mine again Basset." _It said

Then she shot out of her sleeping bag with a gasp.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked

Before she could say anything she heard the ancients spells being chanted from outside their tent. She quickly got up and saw that Evy was reading the book of the dead.

"No!" She shouted and ran towards her and Rick. Then she quickly closed the book. "Fools! Do you realize what you just did?!"

"Kagome?" Evy said in shocked

"No, you must not read from the book!" The Americans Egyptologist shocked

Then they started to hear a strange noise. Sango walked over to Kagome with Kilala on her shoulder and Jonathan started to wake from his sleep. They all look where the noise was coming from and when it was getting louder and closer they were able to see what it was. It was a huge swarm of locust.

"Run!" Rick yelled

Everybody but Kagome and Sango ran inside the underground city while Kagome placed a barrier around them. Once the locusts had passed Kagome told Sango to go and tell Ardeth what happen and hurry while she goes down and make sure their friends are okay. Sango didn't like the idea but knew that she couldn't stop Kagome from doing what's right. So she left Kilala with the priestess for protection and hurry out of the city. Kagome looked at the entrance for a minute before taking a deep breath and enter the place. The deeper she went in the creeper it was becoming. She was half way in the city when she sensed one of the Americans nearby and that he was in destress and weak. She quickly hurried over to him by following his aura and then she sensed that Evy was near the American, along with a dark aura nearby them. Kagome feared that it was the creature so she ran as fast as she could. When she got there the American "Mr. Burns" was on the ground with his eyes and tongue missing. Then she saw Evy walking away from the now walking mummy.

"_Anck-su-namun?"_ It said to her

He started to stretch out his hand towards Evy and then Kagome notched her bow and arrow and released it without use her powers.

"_Step away from her, creature!"_ She said

The creature turned towards her and his new eyes widen.

"_Basset." _It said _"My dear Basset."_

He started to walk towards her and when he was getting too close Kilala started to hiss at him. When the creature saw her he backed away in fear and then Rick appeared.

"There you are! Will you quit playing hide and seek?" Rick said when he saw Evy "Come on! Let's get out of here! Whoa!"

The creature growled at him and then Jonathan and the others appeared. All of them were shock by the creature appearance and Kagome look behind her and saw that Mr. Burns was gone. The creature roared at them and Rick mockingly roared at him back before shooting it. He took Evys hand and told everyone to follow him, which Kagome did. When they ran out of the tomb they were greeted by Ardeth and his men aiming their guns at them. Kagome saw Sango by Rashid side and saw how they were relieved that she was safe and unharmed. Then she ran into Ardeth arms and hugged him tightly.

"_I am glad that you are safe my dessert flower."_ He whispered and then kissed her head.

"You two know these guys?" Rick asked

Ardeth glared at them and placed his fiancé behind him.

"I told you to leave or die." He said "You refused. Now you may have killed us all for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years."

"Relax. I got him." Rick said

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature you fool." Rashid said "He's not of this world."

Then two men walked around them with Mr. Burns in their arms and handed him to his friends.

"You bastards." Daniels glared

"What did you do to him?" Henderson glared

"They didn't, the creature did." Kagome said

"We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work." Ardeth said, wrapping an arm around her. "Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all. Yallah. Nimishi." He ordered his men. "We must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him."

"I already told you I got him." Rick said irritated

"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, never sleep and he will never stop." Ardeth glared

Ardeth and Rashid were about head inside with their men until they saw Kagome and Sango following with them.

"I'm going with you." Kagome said

"No my dessert flower. I won't allow you to be in danger." Ardeth said

"My skills can be of good use." She said

"I know but please for me, my love." He pleaded

Kagome sighed but nodded.

"Alright." She said and kissed him

Rashid looked at Sango and she glared at him knowing what he was thinking as well.

"So am I going to have to beg you to stay behind as well or am I going to have to worry about you damaging my person again?" He asked

Sango crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Please my love." He pleaded and started kissing her all over her face.

"That's not going to work." She said

But she couldn't stop herself from smiling when he started to kiss her neck and attack her weak spot.

"Rashid. That's not far." She squealed

"Ahem." Ardeth looked at his brother drily while Kagome quietly laughed. "Brother we have a mission to do."

"Spoil sport." Rashid smirked

"Kagome, I want you and Sango go back to the city and fine my uncle. Hopefully he might have something to kill the creature." Ardeth said

The girls nodded and gave their loves a final kiss before they left with Rick and the others.

.

.

.

Back at Cairo they went to the hotel Evy stayed first and the drama started to happen between her and Rick.

"I thought you said you didn't believe that fairytales and hoccum stuff." He said to Evy while putting her clothes into the suitcase. Then shoo her cat Luna that was on it.

"Well having an encounter with a 3,000 year old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one." Evy said

"Forget it. We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone." He said

This kept going on back and forth and this was reminding Kagome of the fights she had with Inuyasha. Evy was her and Rick was Inuyasha. It was quit laughable to her and Sango.

"There goes that we again." He mumbled

"Would you just listen to me? We have to do something." Evy said when she slammed the lid of her suitcase right on Rick's fingers. Kagome and Sango winced. "From what Kagome had told me that once this creature is been reborn his curse is going to spread, the whole earth is going to be destroyed."

"Yeah, is that my problem?" He asked

"Well it is everybody's problem." She stated

"Evelyn, I appreciate saving my life and all, but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. And I have done that. End of job, end of story contract determinate." He yells harshly

"Is that all I am to you a contract?" She asked with a hurt tone

"Look you can wither tag along with me or you can stay here with these two and their desert men and try to save the world. What's it gonna be?" He asked

"I'm staying." She stated

"Fine." He said

"Fine." She said back

"Fine." He said as he walked over to the door.

"Fine." She yelled

"Fine." Rick said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Evy crossed arms and shook her head in frustration.

"Don't worry Evy he'll come around." Kagome said patting Evys' back.

"He's just scared right now. Come on, we should hurry to Ardeths' uncle." Sango said

Before they could leave Evy had to get some of her books, hoping that there might be some answers. When they finally reached outside Kagome had a bad feeling that something was about to happen soon. It didn't help when they heard a storm heading their way.

"Oh girls!"

They turned to see Rick running towards them.

"So you changed your mind." Kagome said with a smile

"We've got problems." He said

Then suddenly another plague started happen and fireballs started shooting from the sky. They ran away from the fireballs and tried to fine a safe place to hide. When they were close to one of the apartments Beni appeared and was running down the stairs. But when he saw them he tries to run back but Rick quickly caught him.

"Hey Beni you little stink worm where have you been?" Rick asked while glaring at him

But before he could answer a loud road was heard from upstairs and Kagome could feel his presents and Burn's life was taken away. When Beni notice that they were distracted he was able to escape but they didn't care about him right now. They took out their weapons and quickly ran upstairs. They went to Burn's room and they found him sucked dry and the Mummy was reshaping, getting little more muscle over his dead body.

"We are in serious trouble." Rick said as he pointed his gun at the mummy

The Mummy saw them and started walking towards them and Rick started shooting him but they were going through him. He simply throws Rick over to where Jonathan and the Americans were when they just arrived. Sango took out her sword and tried to attack him but he quickly caught her hand and threw her where the others were. Then he looked at Kagome and Evy and starts walking towards them. Kagome quickly stood in front Evy with her sword out ready to protect her.

"_You saved me from the underworld." _He said to Evy _"I thank you."_

Then he looked at Kagome with so much love and tried to caress her face.

"_The Gods have brought us together again my love. And I won't let you go this time."_ He said

Then he tried to kiss her until a roar was heard and it wasn't from him. The mummy back away when Kilala tried the attack him in her big form. Kilala growled at him as she stood between the two women and the Mummy. The Mummy gave out a loud roar and disintegrates into sand and flows out the window. Kagome sighed in relief and walked over to Kilala to give her a hug.

"Thank you Kilala." She said

"We are in very serious trouble." Rick stated


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

After the incident they had with the creature everyone headed to the Museum of Antiquities.

"He seems to like Evie and Kagome." Jonathan said

"Yeah what's that about? How the hell did that pipsqueak cat turned into a tiger?" Rick asked

Kagome and Sango scoffed and ignored his question about Kilala.

"What's this guy want anyway?" Henderson asked as well

"There's only one person I know who could give us any answers." Evy said

They continued walking in the exhibit and then they saw the curator talking to Ardeth and Rashid.

"You!" Evie exclaimed

Rick and the other men draw out their guns while Kagome and Sango hurry to hug their fiancés.

"Misses Carnahan. Ladies. Gentlemen." Dr. Bey greeted

"What are they doing here?" Evy asked

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" Dr. Bey asked

Rick put his gun back in its holster and said. "After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little fate here."

.

.

.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We have all sworn to do any and all in our part to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." Dr. Bey explained

"Now because of you, we have failed." Ardeth said

"You think it justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy asked

"To stop this creature? Let me think." Dr. Bey retorted

"Yes!" He, Ardeth, Rashid, Kagome and Sango said together

"Question. Why doesn't he like cats?" Rick asked

"Cats are the guardians of the Underworld." Kagome said

"Yes, he will fear them until he's fully regenerated." Ardeth said

"Then he will fear nothing." Radshi finished

Daniels has been pacing around the whole time and was getting frustrated with this whole thing.

"You know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" He snapped in a panic

"By killing everyone who opened that chest." Henderson said calmly

"And sucking them dry! That's how!" Daniels shouted

Kagome rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple as she was getting a headache from his shouting. But she was surprised that Henderson was the calm one here.

"Jonathan would you stop playing with that it's going to break." Sango said as she slightly hit his shoulder when was playing with a bow.

"When we saw him at Hamunaptra he called me Anck-su-namu and then he called Kagome Basset when she tried to save me." Evy said "And then, at Burns place he-he tried to kiss her."

Kagome sighed in annoyance knowing very well that Ardeth was going to be overprotective of her even more now.

"It was because of his love for Anck-su-namu that he was cursed. Apparently even after 3000 years. As for Basset I found out that she was his fiancé and was to be married but Basset knew about his affair with Anck-su-namu so she ended it. But it appears that Imhotep was obsessed with Basset and killed her and her former lover." Dr. Bey said

"Looks like he's still in love with both with them." Rashid said

"Not helping Rashid." Sango whispered and slapped his stomach which made him grunt in pain.

"Yes that is very romantic, but what does that have to do with us?" Evy asked

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead, along with Basset." Ardeth said

"_Great another Inuyasha." _Kagome growled in Japanese

"Yes. And it appears he has chosen his human sacrifices." Dr. Bey said

"Bad luck, old mum." Jonathan comments

"On the contrary, it may give us just enough time that we need to kill the creature." Bey said

"Mr. Bey, I love you like a father but I refuse to use as bait." Kagome glared

Ardeth and Rashid looked out the window that was next to them and they were drawn by what they saw.

"We will need all the help we can get my desert flower." Ardeth said

"His powers are growing." Rashid said as he squeezed Sango's hand.

Everyone walked to the window and saw the sun to be an eclipsed.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Jonathan quoted

.

.

.

Evy and the others had left Kagome and Sango had stayed behind at the museum. Kagome stood by the window where she was looking at the now moon and night sky. She turned her head slightly when she heard someone walking in the room and saw that it was Ardeth.

"I'm not going back to the village." She said

"I know you won't. You have to understand how worried I am about you." Ardeth said and wrapped an around her before kissing her head.

"I had a vision before we left for Hamunaptra. When I was Basset I could feel her hate for Imhotep. Even if he brought her back she will never love him or forgive him." Kagome said "And I think I know who Basset lover was." Then look at him. "It was you. When she looked at him I could feel the same love she had for him as I do for you."

Ardeth smiled and caress her face.

"Even in our first life we were destine for each other." He said

Kagome smiled up at him and kissed him which he greatly deepened until they heard a familiar car stopping next to the museum. Evy and the others had returned and it seems that the creature had taken two more people and one of them was Henderson.

"Well according to the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead." Evy explained as they climbed up the stairs. "Until now, it was a notion I was unwilling to believe."

"Well believe it sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick grumbled

"I think that maybe that if the black book can bring the dead back to life…" Evy said

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him." Kagome said

"That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." Evy said

Then they started to hear a crowd outside chanting the creatures' name. They looked outside the window and saw a huge crowd gathering with boils and sores on their faces.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague, boils and sores." Jonathan said

"They have all become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end." Ardeth said

"Not helping honey." Kagome said

"Well not if we have any say about it." Evy said "Come on."

They reached to the stone slab and Evy and Dr. Bey were reading different sections of the slab while everyone else was off to the side.

"According to Bembridge scholars, The golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis." Evy said

"That's where we found the black book." Daniels said

"Exactly." She said

"Hmph, so they were wrong." Sango said

"Yes. They mixed the book up. Mixed up where they were buried. So, if the Black book is inside the statue of Anubis, then the Golden book must be inside…" Evy trailed off

Then the doors broke down and the swarming mob came running in looking for them.

"Ah…Evy, sweetie, a little faster please." Kagome said

"Patience is a virtue Kagome." Evy said

"Not right now it isn't!" Rick said with a mocking grin.

Jonathan was getting too scared waiting and went off to start his car. When he left Evy just found out that the book was in the statue of Horus and everyone hurried out the back way to the car. Jonathan had the car ready when arrived and everyone jumped which was very unconformable. They were going to leave being unnoticed until the weasel Beni saw them and alert the creature and mindless army. The next thing they knew they were being chased down by the angry mob through the city. Then it got difficulty when they stop because the mob made a wall which blocked the road. Not knowing what else to do Kagome reached over the sit and slammed her foot against Jonathan's to press the gas petal and they rammed through the mob. They were able to get through but everyone had to fight off the ones that jumped on the car. Two guys came up from behind Daniels and pulled him out of the car and that's when the creature got him. Minutes later Jonathan drove us into a water basin for the animals and crashed into it almost making Kagome flew out of the car if it wasn't for Ardeth. They all got out of the car and they were back up against a wall. The men stood in front of the women ready to defend them as Kilala transform into her demon form, trying to scare the humans away. Then the chanting quite down when the creature came forward with Beni behind him.

"It's the creature. He's fully regenerated." Dr. Bey said

He said something in ancient Egyptian and Beni translated for them.

"Come with me my Princesses. It is time to make you both mine forever." Beni said

"You really are an idiot you know that." Kagome glared

"It's 'for all eternity,' jackass. Even I know that." Sango said

Imhotep spoke again and brought out his hands.

"Take my hand, and I will spare your friends." Beni translated

"Oh dear. Does anyone have any ideas here?" Kagome asked

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Ardeth whispered

"Well you better think fast because if I turned into a mummy you'll be the first one I'm coming after." She said and kissed his cheek. "I know you'll fine me."

She went to talk his right hand as Evy took his left and both Ardeth and Rick got their weapons.

"No." They said

"No." Evie and Kagome said as Rashid and Sango hold them back

"He still has to take us to Hamunaptra to perform the rituals." Kagome said

"She's right brother. Live today, fight tomorrow." Rashid said

Ardeth didn't want to but he knew that they were right. He gave his love one look before he sheathed his sword.

"I'll be seeing you again." Rick glared at Imhotep

The creature just smirked and walked away with the two women in tow. When they were a few feet away he ordered the mob to kill the others.

"Ardeth!" Kagome screamed before she was being pulled away

"Kagome!" Ardeth yelled

Anger flew through his veins. He had to find a way to stay alive and save his beloved.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

After they managed to escape the brainwashing mob, losing Dr. Bey due to his sacrifice, Rick took them to a man that he knew with an airplane that could drive them to Hamunaptra faster. But after seeing that the plane didn't have enough room for all of them Sango and Rashid decided to fly on Kilala and followed behind them. When they were half way there they say a sand tornado heading towards the city and they knew it was him. Once it was close to the city the tornado spat out Kagome, Evy and the weasel Beni. He landed on top of them and Kagome shoved him off of them.

"Get off of us you creep." She sneered

"I need a new job." He whined as he spat out sand out of his mouth.

As she tried to help Evy up the sand tornado turned into Imhotep and he walked passed them.

"Oh my god. We're back." Evy said

That's when they heard an airplane motor and they all looked up and saw the plane in the air. Kagome could sense Ardeth's and all their friends' auras. Knowing that they have all survived and came to recuse them. Imhotep seemed to sense this too and used his powers to create a wall of sand to harm them. In the wall of the sand his face appeared and started swallow them whole, closing his mouth, making sure they didn't escape. Both Kagome and Evy knew they'll die if they didn't do something quick. So before Kagome could do it Eve went up to the creature and kissed him. That seem to stop the wall of sand but when they looked back it seems that the plane had a few engine problems and crashed. Evy was crushed but Kagome told her that they were still alive.

.

.

.

With Rick, Jonathon and Ardeth they were alive and dizzy from the crash. Sango and Rashid had Kilala land next to the crash to help them up.

"Excuse me." Jonathon said "Um, a little help would be useful…IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Oh shut up Jonathon, you've been in worst situations than this." Sango said as she untied him from airplane wing.

Rashid helped out Ardeth and when he was able to stand up he hurry over to the plane to take off the machine gun.

"Winston! Hey Winston!" Rick said to his old friend who was still in the front.

When the man didn't say anything or move Rick checked his pulse and didn't feeling anything. He was dead but at least he had smile on his face. Rick knew that it's what he wanted to do before he died. One last adventure. Then the moment was gone when the plane started to sink down.

"Quicksand!" Rashid shouted

"Get back! It's quicksand." Ardeth said

Rick and Jonathan stumbled out of the way and when they were far enough they watch the plane sink in. Rick saluted to his old friend and they all head to the city on foot.

.

.

.

Imhotep led the three to the old ritual chamber. Just being down there gave the girls the creeps.

"Keep moving." Beni ordered as he pushed Evy with his gun.

"You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance." Kagome glared

He laughed as if it was joked until his fear caught up to him.

"Really? They do?" He asked

"Oh yes." Eve said

"Always." Kagome darkly smirked

They began walking down the stairs leaving the weasel alone with that fear in his mind.

.

.

.

Rick in the other were somewhere inside the city and the three men and Sango were trying to take down some stones that were blocking a path way. Jonathon on other hand was giving them orders and it was really pissing them off.

"I'd take those bigger stones first." He said "Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on. Put your back into it."

"Jonathon! Shut up before I make you do this yourself." Sango glared

The three men stopped and glare at him in agreement.

"Yes, sorry lov, well, you've all got the idea. Chop-chop." He said nervously

As they began taking down the stones again Jonathon looked around and notice something on the wall. To him it look like some kind of jewel so he picked at it and it came off the wall.

"I say. Gents, you should come and have a look at this." He said

Then suddenly a beetle popped out of it and starting eating through his flesh. He screamed from the pain and fear that was going on and that got everyone's attention. When they asked him what was wrong all he could scream out was his arm. Rick tore opened his shirt and saw a big bump moving inside his skin. Knowing that they had to get it out somehow Sango handed Rick her knife and he stick it in Jonathon shoulder and somehow took it out. It landed a few feet away from them and it went after them again but Rick took out his gun shot it. Ardeth, Sango and Rashid looked at each knowing that the creature must know that they are here now.

When the shot was heard Eve and Kagome smiled.

"O'Connell." Eve whispered

"Ardeth." Kagome whispered

Seeing that smile on his wife's face made him grit his teeth and glared. Imhotep poured some powder on his hand and blew at the stone before he started chanting some spell. That's when they heard the groans coming through the walls and suddenly the stone people in the wall starting moving and broke off the stone wall.

"Bembridge scholars never about this." Eve said

"I think that's because no one knew about this." Kagome said as they started to back away a little

Beni kept trying to use them as shields as the stone mummies were getting closer but they kept pushing him away. The mummies stop in front of their master and bowed to him.

"_Kill them." _Imhotep commanded _"And wake the others."_

.

.

.

As the others finally moved the stones out of the way they were able to shimmy through the tight space door and into another chamber. It was so dark that they couldn't see anything but one reflection mirror. Rick saw it and shot the mirror towards the sun and the whole room was lit up. When the lights were shown they couldn't believe their eyes. The room that they were standing in was the treasure room of the Pharaoh's. None of them could stop gaping at the riches as they walked down the stairs.

"Can you see…" Jonathon said speechlessly

"Yeah." Rick said

"Can you believe…" Jonathon said again

"Yeah." Sango said

"Can we just…" Jonathon said

"No." The four said at once

Then they a heard croaking sound from behind them and they turned around ready for an attack. A hand popped out from the ground and a mummy crawled out from it and then more came out from the ground after it.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked

"Priests." Rashid said

"Imhotep's priests." Ardeth said

"All right then." Rick shrugged before shooting

The others followed his lead and started shooting at the mummies that were coming after them. But it seems that they were coming everywhere so they hurried out of the room so they didn't waste any bullets.

.

.

.

Kagome was the first wake up and found herself chained up to a pole. Then she looked around and saw Evy in the ritual area next to Imhotep's dead girlfriends' corpse. When she heard Evy groaning and starting to wake up and she tried to warn her not to look to her left but it was too late. She let out a huge bloody murder scream when she saw the corpse. Then to make things worse the mummies came back and they circled Evy and Imhotep appeared with the black book and opened it up the key.

"You guys, whatever you are doing hurry it up!" Kagome shouted as she struggled to get free. _"When I get out of this I'm gonna purified your fucking ass!"_

Imhotep just smirked at her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

The others had finally from found the statue of Horus and was trying their best to open it up but they were having problems with the mummies. No matter how many times they shoot at them they always manage to back up. Ardeth and Rashid were shooting to cover them and they finally got the gold book out after a few minutes. But that's when they started running out of bullets. Seeing the look on his brother's he knew what he had to do.

"Go brother. Save Kagome and girl. Kill the creature." Rashid said

"We'll hold them off as long as we can." Sango said

Rashid looked at her like he was going to disagreed but she brought him in a kiss before he could.

"This is our duty. We fight together as one." She said

Rashid smirked and nodded his head. They took out their sword as Kilala transformed into her huge form and charged at the mummies. Ardeth and Rick looked back at them as they wanted to help them but they shouted at them to get out and closed the tunnel. So Rick quickly took out dynamite stick and through it by the wall closing the entrance. Once the coast was clear they grabbed the book and hurried out of there.

In the ritual room Kagome watched helplessly as Imhotep kept reading from the book and a spirt came out floating from the pool. It headed straight towards the corpse and once it landed inside the female mummy it let out a shrieking scream. Then the creature walked over to Evy and held a dagger above her.

"_With you death. Anck-su-namun and Basset shall live."_ He said _"And I shall be invincible!"_

"The Book of Amun-Ra! I found it Evy and Kagome! I found it!" Jonathon shouted with joy

Imhotep stopped what he was doing and saw Jonathon with the gold book.

"_The Book of Amun-Ra." _Imhotep said

"Shut up and get us out of here, Jonathan!" Evy shouted

"Open the book, Jonathon. It's the only way to kill him." Kagome said "You have to open the book and find the inscription."

"Well, I can't open it! It's locked or something." He said and then he remembered the key. "We need the key you guys!"

"It's inside his ropes!" Kagome said

Jonathon backed away and went to hide and then Rick appeared and went to unchained Evy.

"Kagome." Ardeth whispered

She turned to her side and smiled when she saw Ardeth.

"I knew you'll come." She smiled

He kissed her and was about to use his sword to break the chains off of her. But before he could Imhotep noticed them both and order the mummies to kill them. They were able to take them down since they were easy to take apart. When they finally got the girls out of their chains Jonathon read something from the book and more mummies appeared and these were medji mummies.

"Oh, yeah." Rick said "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Ohh…do something, Jonathan." Evy said

"Me?" Jonathan gaped

"You can command them." She said

"You have got to be joking." He said

"Does it look like she joking! Finish the inscription on the cover, idiot. Then you can control them." Kagome shouted

That got his attention and went to hide again. Kagome was ready to face to mummy army with the men until something grabbed her from behind. It turned out it was Anck-su-namun corpse and it was trying to slash at her. It looks like even after all these years she still hated Basset. Luckily she grabbed her hidden dagger in her boot defended herself from Anck-su-namun's attacks. So while she was dealing with a three thousand year old grudging mummy Rick and Ardeth were left to deal with the medji mummies. Then Evy tried to help her out with the mummy but that just made it focus on her.

"I can't figure out this last symbol!" Jonathon shouted

"What does it look like?" Kagome said as she chased the female mummy that was chasing Evy.

She was able to tackle it down and they rolled around trying to pinned each other down.

"It's a, uh, a bird…a stork!" He said

The mummy pinned her down and tried stab her with the ritual dagger but Kagome was able to hold it back.

"A-Ahmenophus!" Kagome said and then used her powers to push her off.

It didn't kill the mummy but it did sting like hell it seemed by the way was screaming.

"Oh, yes, I see." Jonathon grinned "Uh, Hootash im Ahmenophus."

Just as he said those words the medji mummies stopped from killing Ardeth and Rick. When they froze they gave the men to back away in time. Imhotep tried to command them again but they still didn't move.

"Fa-Kooshka Anck-su-namun!" Jonathan ordered them

Hearing their masters' orders they walked up to Anck-su-namun (that was still nursing her burned dead flesh hands) and started killing her, sending her soul back to the underworld. Out of anger Imhotep stalked towards Jonathon and tried to kill him. When he lifted him in the air Rick sneaked up behind him and sliced off his arm, making him drop Jonathon. The creature turned around with an annoying look and grabbed Rick before tossing him across the room. Ardeth came charging at him but Imhotep back hand him and he landed right next to Rick. Kagome and Evy hurried over to Jonathon and tried opening the book with the key he managed to take from the creatures robes.

"Keep him busy." Kagome said

The creature placed back his arm and threw them both again across the room.

"Aaah! Oof!"

They groaned as they hit a pillar.

"No problem." Rick grunted

They finally opened the book and kept flipping page to page to find the right spell. The creature tossed the men again but this time it was next to the stairs.

"Hurry, Kagome!" Evy said

"You're both not helping here." Kagome scowled

Imhotep grabbed Ardeth and Rick by the neck and lifted them up.

"_Now it's both your turns." _He glared

He opened his mouth, ready to suck their life force until Kagome finally from the spell.

"Here it is. _Kadeesh mal. Kadeesh mal." _She read and glared at the creature the same time he looked at her with feared and a heartbroken look. "_Pared oos Pared oos."_

Anubis spirit from the underworld appeared with a carriage and went right through him, stealing his immortal soul before going back to the underworld. Imhotep tried chasing after it but it was too late. He looked back at them with a glare and Rick and Ardeth hurried over to Jonathon and girls side to protect them.

"I thought you said it was going to kill him." Rick said

When Imhotep got closer Rick plunged the sword he had into the creature's stomach and the creature let out a noise of pain. Placing a hand on his wound the creature saw that it was his blood.

"He's mortal." Kagome stated

Rick pulled the sword out and Imhotep groans from the pain as he walks backwards in the pool. Once he was inside his body started mummifying as he sank down to the bottom. He looked at them and looked at Kagome before he made another vow and then he was gone.

"Death…is only the beginning." Kagome translated

She sighed in relief and was brought in a hug with her fiancé as he was glad it was over as well. But the moment didn't last when the place started to sink down. They knew that someone must have pulled the secret switch.

"Time to go." Rick said

"I'm with you there." Kagome said

They ran out of the room as fast as they could and Jonathon managed to trip and lost the golden book in the pool of souls. Evy was mad of course but they dragged her out to the room since they didn't have the time for this. They hurry out of each tunnel and made it back to treasure room where they had pull Jonathon away since his greed was taking over. That's when they heard the weasel calling Rick to wait for him but it looks like his karma had caught to him as the door shut down before he could get out. Now he was trapped inside. But it didn't last when she sensed him died five minutes later. They finally got out of the tunnels and kept on running out of the city and headed to where the camels were. Once they were safe they turned around and watched the city sink itself underground where it belonged. They all sighed in relief and then got jumpy when Jonathon screamed when something touched his shoulder. It turned out that it was just Sango and Rashid who was riding on top of Kilala.

"Oh! Thank you. Thank you very much." Jonathon glared

Kagome laughed knowing that Rashid was just being his playful self again and Ardeth couldn't fight back a grin at his little brothers' joke. Wants they all calmed down he took of the camels and help Kagome up before he mounted it.

"You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people." Ardeth said

"Yes, well, it was nothing." Jonathon said

"May Allah smile upon you all always." Kagome said "Hopefully, we'll see you at our wedding soon."

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Evy smiled

Ardeth saluted to them and they headed back to the village. Kagome sighed again in relief. Happy that it was over. Ardeth lifted her chin up so she would look at him and gave her a passionate kiss that showed all his love and how worried he was for her. Once they broke apart they smiled at each other as she pecked him again before they continued their journey home.

"So…how long do you think they'll realizing that the camels that they're taking has some of the pharaohs gold." Rashid asked amusing smile

"I give it a minute until Jonathon greed sniffs it out." Sango teased

They all laughed, know how true that was.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I will do The Mummy Returns but don't know when.**


End file.
